Behind Blue Eyes
by chichai
Summary: Yeah you've guessed it a [ONESHOT]. While one flower blossoms another of superior beauty whiters and dies...R&R Plz.


(Savin' Me by Nickelback.)

Prison gates won't open up for me/On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'/Oh, I reach for you/Well I'm terrified of these four walls/These iron bars can't hold my soul in/All I need is you/Come please I'm callin'/And oh I scream for you/Hurry I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like to be the last one standing/And teach me wrong from right/And I'll show you what I can be/Say it for me/Say it to me/And I'll leave this life behind me/Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me/With these broken wings I'm fallin'/And all I see is you/These city walls ain't got no love for me/I'm on the ledge of the 18th story/And oh I scream for you/Come please I'm callin'/And all I need from you/Hurry I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like to be the last one standing/And teach me wrong from right/And I'll show you what I can be/Say it for me/Say it to me/And I'll leave this life behind me/Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

To my Maemi, thanks for giving me a reason and a chance to see those blue eyes xxx

_Italics_ - thoughts  
... ... ... -new scene

**Behind Blue Eyes**

The night sky became Hiromi's shroud as tears rolled down her face. The stars seemed to mock her as they shone with the hope and faith that she had long abandoned when her heart had broken and lost itself in the coldness that was now her soul. The room was silent as Kari slept in the bed next to her, the stale air helped calm the unsettled feeling that were held in Hiromi's stomach. Eventually it would be alright, everything would sort itself out…that's what she forced herself to believe. The rain gently pattered off the window pane as Hiromi wiped the last of her distraught tears from her skin. _Tomorrow I'll see her…It'll be ok, it was just a nightmare. _Hiromi turned her face from the pale moonlight that slowly drifted into the hotel room. With a heartfelt sigh she crept back over to her bed and pulled the quilt over her knees. She sat up and looked around at the room as her head was filled with confusion and sickness which built up from her stomach and into her throat. The pressure made her eyes water and she curled up, sobbing quietly into her knees her ears rang with the sorrow that emitted from her soft cries. Kari's head stayed beneath her quilt as she listened to Hiromi's sobs slowly die away as she fell into a dark land of loss and regret.

The morning sun seemed to smile that day. The trees glistened with a green glitter and the air was filled with a tranquillity only known to myths and fairy tales. Kari had woken with the rising sun and was sitting in the shade contemplating what the day would bring to her. No one else was around, Kari liked it that way, but today it felt different, being alone was tainted with the charming rays of sunlight. Kari sighed as she looked up at the cloudless sky; the small illusion of happiness this day gave would soon shatter. The friendly blue sky would turn to shards of glass that slashed down into the hearts of those in despair and bring those who were in blissful ignorance crashing down to the cruel realities of this life. Kari lowered her head closing her eyes as the blades of grass gently bent to the will of the wind. A small rip made Kari lift her head and open here eyes. She watched as Hiromi sat in the middle of daffodils, her eyes concentrating on one of particular beauty that was hidden away from the rest that bathed in the sunlight. Hiromi looked at them all as memories flowed from her mind and into reality; the echoes of her small voice as she yelled out to her loved one that her flowers where here. The sting of the scrapped knees she'd always achieve from gathering the flowers and the sweet recognition she received for her troubles. "Hiromi…" A tear fell from her eye as the voice tingled her skin as it faded back into the depths of her memories. Kari stopped watching as numerous snaps resounded through the air and Hiromi stood up satisfied with the bundle of flowers she held in her hand. 15_…I need one more..._she looked at the hidden flower and her mind dived into a confrontation of whether to pick it or not. _It's so like her…the most beautiful but hidden….if I take it, it'll wither and…she can't die!…but it's just a flower, it wouldn't kill her...I could just take these…but it wouldn't mean anything! Why does picking a damn flower have to be so hard!_ She stomped her foot feeling annoyed that it was taking so many precious minutes away from her to make this stupid decision. Her eyes scanned the floor looking for another worthy flower, they all looked dull and meaningless compared to the ones already in her possession. She sighed and scolded herself for being so stupid and ripped another daffodil from the ground before leaving for the hospital.

The sterile smell of the hospital shot through Hiromi's senses robbing her of all natural feeling. Her eyes never blinked as she gazed at the face she never wanted to part with. The oxygen mask seemed like a huge spider consuming it's prey as it lay on the delicate features of the woman. Hiromi's heart quivered as she sighed and stroked the woman's balding head, the last of the remaining brown strands of hair felt brittle but special as they held steadfast refusing to give in, just like she did. The daffodils glistened lazily upon the white walls as Hiromi gently lay her head on the freezing blue hands which used to be so silky and compassionate as they eagerly accepted the flowers. As Hiromi's heart treaded in the numb confusion that engulfed her spirit she missed the flutter of deep blue as the curtains of sleep drew back. A tender smile broke the anxiety that filled the room as the woman faintly felt Hiromi's soft warm cheek upon her dying hands. Using the little strength that her sleep had given her she stroked Hiromi's cheek,

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Hiromi jerked up in shock and smiled as her eyes watered,

"…Remember you always called me that?…Did I wake you? Sorry." the woman laughed and pulled back the elastic straps of the oxygen mask,

"It's ok, I'd rather see a friendly face than suffer with my restless sleep." she breathed deeply as Hiromi stood and helped fix the oxygen mask properly off of her mouth and nose.

"I take it this isn't a good day?"

"When is it ever?" the woman laughed. Hiromi stayed silent as her heart clenched at the painful reality inflicted upon her by the comment. There was silence as Hiromi took her seat once more and watched as the outside world passed them by. "Shouldn't you be out with your friends? It's a terrible thing to waste a beautiful day." Hiromi shrugged, "Putting your life on hold won't-"

"Maemi when are you coming home?" Hiromi butted in not wanting to hear the rest of the moving on lecture.

"I don't know. But it will be as soon as possible, I promise."

"Ok.." Hiromi's voice weakened as she took Maemi's hand. She winced at the needle stuck through Maemi's pale skin, "What's that for?"

"The injections."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not really." Maemi looked at Hiromi's face which had become the definition of hidden pain. "How are you? You coping with school ok?"

"It's great." Hiromi lied smiling.

"I may be old but I am no fool Hiromi." Maemi looked straight through Hiromi's eyes and into her soul. "If your struggling you don't need to see me, I understand."

"Your not old…and like I'm picking school over you." Hiromi mumbled as she played with her fingers. "But it is fine. My friends help me out." Maemi smiled happy to know that people were there for Hiromi. "You seen Takagi?"

"That's Professor Takagi Hiromi."

"He's a shirt and tie like every other jackass here."

"Why are you so angry?"

"Me? I'm not. That treatment must be making you loopy." Hiromi looked at Maemi's blue hands and cupped them in hers and tried to make them warm.

"It's my circulation, that won't help sweetheart." Hiromi stopped and held her hand.

"Mae Mae your avoiding my question. Did you see the guy or not?"

"Yes I did." Maemi nodded her head and coughed as she tried to pull the oxygen mask back onto her face. Hiromi leant over and gently placed the elastic straps over Maemi's tiny ears.

"So what was Mr Shirt and Tie saying? Apart from that he's a complete dick of course."

"Hiromi!" Maemi glared at her as she slumped down on her chair, "You better watch your attitude young lady. It's not his fault."

"Not his fault? He should learn how to do his fucking job, a monkey could do it better than him."

"Hiromi blaming people won't make anything better. So stop it now or leave." Maemi gasped for breath as she held onto Hiromi's hand. Maemi's fingertips seemed to send her weakness into Hiromi's arm as Hiromi felt it laying limp on the bed as pain dug itself into her skin and veins.

"..Sorry.." Hiromi whispered feeling ashamed as she listened to Maemi's wheezing fade away and her breathing slowly return to normal. Maemi sat in silence unaware that Hiromi watched her blue eyes slowly fade into a shadow that seized all hope that had once dwelled there. "What did Professor Takagi say?" Hiromi watched as Maemi's body froze. "Maemi?" Hiromi turned Maemi's face towards her and Maemi closed her eyes, "Maemi? Tell me what he said!" Hiromi watched as a new strange pair of blue eyes displayed something Hiromi had never expected to see. Fear. "…Maemi…"

"Promise me you won't cry." Her voice croaked. Hiromi nodded her head unsure of what the future held for her but she was one hundred percent sure she didn't want it.

"They can't do anything else.." Hiromi looked at Maemi as the words washed over her.

"Hm? So you eh have to go abroad?" Hiromi's eyes stung as she saw Maemi's face turn sympathetic and vulnerable.

"No sweetie. That's it."

"You mean your better?" Hiromi smiled as her heart became light and her face glowed. Maemi let out a quiet sob and Hiromi's heart plummeted back to the ground shattering into a million broken pieces. "I don't get this...what's happening?" Hiromi's voice broke and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm going to get worse, then…I won't be here at all.." Maemi wiped away her tears and looked at Hiromi who stared down at the thin hospital blanket.

"He's been wrong before. He's wrong this time!"

"Hiromi, everyone's time comes-"

"But your isn't now! Ok? It isn't now! He is wrong!"

"Sh." Maemi lulled and held her hand out to Hiromi, "It's ok. I'll be with you always." Hiromi took it and buried her head into the hospital bed and failed to keep her promise. Maemi's hand gently played with Hiromi's hair. Her weakness made it sore as she tangled and pulled out strands of Hiromi's hair but the loving feeing was there and that eased Hiromi's pain.

The stars didn't come out that night. Neither did the moon. They all cowered beneath the darkening clouds that had no visible silver lining. The cold stone pressed against Hiromi's skin as she stared into the darkness feeling herself fade away faster than before. She knew that soon enough she would be nothing more than an empty vessel with no human abilities except breathing and bleeding. Her mind had stayed at the hospital as her eyes pierced through the midnight darkness and her heart gave shallow beats. Maemi would be lying alone in that cold room with her silent tears and thoughts of her looming death as her only companions. A tinge of hate crept through Hiromi's blood. Something like this didn't happen by itself. Someone done it. But who?…The darkness wrapped itself around her taking great satisfaction in torturing her as it brought images of pain and death and Maemi's past, present and future. Hiromi could see it all so clearly. The bright blue eyes of the twenty year old…the diminishing glint of the present Maemi…then the darkness that would swallow those beacons of love whole. Life's reasons were enclosed and strangled by the darkness that had materialized upon Hiromi's life making death become her only craving. A sweet scent broke through Hiromi's bleak mood and she remembered the daffodil. She raced to her feet and shot off to where she had been this morning. Her mind and heart were filled with childish hope that everything would be alright if it was till there. The yellow petals were curled up in their sleep as Hiromi darted across them before stopping abruptly; the darkness made it hard to see anything so she fumbled in her pockets for her mobile which blinded her as her eyes were exposed to the intense light. She shone the light down onto the ground and her heart became trodden on like the small blades of grass that surrounded the broken and withering daffodil. Her phone cracked down onto the floor allowing the darkness to capture her all over again. Her heart screamed as an unknown part of her reasoned, _It's just a daffodil…it doesn't mean anything… _But her love and fear were too strong to listen to logic. Her body became prisoner of a paralysed feeling of worthlessness as she realised her tears could no longer function as she stared at the murky darkness where the daffodil had once stood. She slowly turned away as she felt her sanity crack in two at the cruel thought that one day she would be walking away from the resting place of someone she loved. Her Maemi.

AN: I think I'll do a sequel to this story. What do you think? R & R


End file.
